Lassitude et nouveau départ
by SniggerHedgehog
Summary: Harry en a assez. Il veut un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle famille. La Magie lui accordera-t-elle son souhait?  -cadeau pour Eleyon-


Disclamer: Tout est à J.K Rowling!

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Harry lui-même alors soyez indulgents ! Je dédie ce petit OS à Eleyon. Je pense peut-être faire une suite, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Lassitude et nouveau départ.<p>

Le 15 août, dans une maison moldue, au 4 Privet Drive, un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'année se morfondait. Il était maigre, très maigre et il avait l'air particulièrement épuisé. Épuisé par la vie...

Il en avait marre. Marre de sa soit-disant famille qui le haïssait, des morts qui se succédaient, de la guerre qui faisait rage et de sa vie qui n'en était pas une. Il avait trop encaissé. Les rancœurs, les douleurs et la peur s'étaient accumulés dans son cœur et son point de rupture avait été atteint.

Il s'était brisé à la mort de son parrain. Lui qui avait cru enfin pouvoir avoir une famille, il s'était douloureusement trompé. Il s'en était beaucoup voulu, pendant longtemps, se croyant coupable de la mort de sa seule famille restante. Puis il avait fait son deuil et s'était dit que Sirius viendrait sûrement lui tirer les oreilles s'il savait qu'il s'était pensé coupable de la mort de son parrain. C'était d'ailleurs seulement à partir de l'instant où il avait fait son deuil qu'il avait commencé à abandonner sa vie, tout doucement... Après tout, pourquoi est-ce-qu'on confiait la sécurité du monde magique à un gamin ? De quel droit est-ce-qu'on choisissait pour lui? N'avait-il pas son mot à dire ?

Au début, il s'en était voulu d'avoir pensé à abandonner ceux qui comptaient sur lui, puis il avait réalisé qu'il avait tout à fait le droit de vouloir avoir une vraie vie et de choisir pour lui même. Il s'était alors mis dans une colère noire contre tous ces gens qui attendaient qu'il tue Voldemort, tranquillement assis dans leur canapé, une tasse de café à la main, sans bouger le petit doigt pour l'aider. Puis sa colère s'était fanée, laissant place à la lassitude. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir faire comme eux, vivre sa petite vie tranquillement, dans l'ombre. Puis il s'était dit, pourquoi pas ?

Il avait alors imploré la _Magie_, tous les soirs, à la même heure. Il savait qu'_elle_ était là, il sentait _son_ souffle à chaque fois qu'il _l'_appelait. Il _lui_ demandait toujours la même chose. Il voulait une vie, une vraie, où il pourrait être ordinaire, se faire de nouveaux amis, râler en faisant ses devoirs, s'amuser innocemment et ne se soucier de rien. Il ne souhaitait pas grand chose en réalité, il ne convoitait pas le pouvoir, la richesse, la beauté, la perfection, l'intelligence ou même l'immortalité. Non, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était avoir ce dont il n'avait jamais eu le droit. Il voulait la tranquillité, il voulait une vie d'adolescent tout à fait ordinaire. Il voulait passer son anniversaire en famille en essayant de deviner que seraient ses cadeaux, montrer fièrement ses bonnes notes à ses parents et essayer de leur cacher les mauvaises, engueuler sa mère parce qu'elle le prenait encore pour un bébé, s'énerver contre son père parce qu'il avait manger le dernier croissant et se chamailler avec ses frères et sœurs pour lui avoir piqué ses affaires. Il voulait vivre toutes ces choses insignifiantes auquel il n'avait jamais eu droit, rien de plus.

Alors, chaque soir, il _lui_ demandait un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie et une nouvelle famille. Il avait longtemps tenté d'imaginer sa vie aux côtés de James et Lily, ses parents, et son parrain mais, étonnamment, il n'y était jamais arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie avec eux et Sirius vivants, tout simplement parce qu'il avait finalement réussi à faire son deuil, il les avait laissé partir. Il ne voulait pas refaire sa vie, il en voulait une nouvelle, sans mage noir à tuer, et où la seule chose qu'on lui demanderait serait de vivre, tout simplement.

Il était tellement las de la vie qu'il avait mené jusque là. Il abandonnait... Le courage griffondorien ne lui avait pas suffit pour affronter sa vie. Mais il n'avait que 15 ans, il n'avait pas les épaules pour porter le poids de la sûreté du monde. Alors il avait décidé d'être égoïste, pour une fois, et de penser à lui en premier. Il avait déjà assez souffert, après tout...

Et il avait obstinément continué de supplier la _Magie_ de lui offrir un nouveau départ. Il ne vivait que dans l'espoir qu'_elle_ lui accorde son souhait. Il n'avait plus la force de continuer, _elle_ le savait bien. Alors _elle_ décida de répondre à la détresse de l'adolescent. Une nuit, alors qu'Harry dormait, _elle_ s'infiltra en lui. Il fut entouré d'une lumière diffuse et son cœur se mit à ralentir doucement. _Elle_ l'envoya une vingtaine d'année dans le passé, quand la guerre ne faisait pas encore rage. Et, pendant que la vie d'Harry Potter s'éteignait dans une douce lumière, une jeune femme française découvrit qu'elle était enceinte, le 15 août 1960. Elle courut prévenir son mari, qui se mit alors à hurler de joie, criant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il allait être papa. La _Magie_ le regarda avec amusement et se dit qu'Harry serait définitivement heureux, désormais. Ses parents l'aimeront, il sera éloigné de la guerre et vivra la vie qu'il avait toujours voulut. Et _elle_ s'en alla, en lançant un dernier sourire attendri au couple qui regardaient avec émerveillement le ventre de la future maman.

* * *

><p>C'était un OS très court mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que ça vous aura plus.(surtout à toi, Eleyon) Dites moi si vous voulez une suite.<p>

Pour ceux qui lisent déjà mes autres fics, sachez que je ne suis pas morte et j'ai juste un gros coup de blues. Mes autres fics ne sont en aucun cas arrêtées.

Autrement, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, les reviews me font toujours un bien énorme et me motivent.


End file.
